


Pavement

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Content, Gags, Incest, M/M, Nine Inch Nails, Toys, like this is really horrible seriously, publicish sortasex, twin!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard sat up and sighed, tugging his shirt off over his shoulders. Jim turned and looked at him then, frowning thoughtfully.<br/>"No, put it back on," Jim demanded.<br/>"Jim, it's too hot."<br/>"Put it back on then take it off only… Sexily."<br/>Richard stared at his brother for a moment, mouth open in shock. "Sexily? What?"<br/>Jim nodded. "Yeah. I've decided you're going to be a stripper and a whore, so strip and get me hard just from watching you then let me fuck you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bendydicky on tumblr.

"It's too hot," Richard whined from his place on the bed, his arms flung over his eyes, even though the room was relatively dark. All the curtains were drawn and the lights off, except for the lamp on Jim's desk, which was turned on so he could continue working through their calculus text book.

" _You're_ too hot," Jim replied teasingly and Richard groaned.

"Not now, I can't think," Richard complained, rolling onto his stomach, thinking about how he could feel the heat coming into his lungs.

"So? Take off your shirt, I've seen it all before." Jim wasn't even looking up from his notebook, where he was scribbling equations that he'd already worked out in his head, it was just nice to see his work on paper, and there was nothing better to do anyway.

Richard sat up and sighed, tugging his shirt off over his shoulders. Jim turned and looked at him then, frowning thoughtfully.

"No, put it back on," Jim demanded.

"Jim, it's too hot."

"Put it back on then take it off only… Sexily."

Richard stared at his brother for a moment, mouth open in shock. "Sexily? What?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah. I've decided you're going to be a stripper and a whore, so strip and get me hard just from watching you then let me fuck you."

"I'm going to be an actor," Richard pouted. Jim just sighed and sat down next to Richard, kissing him briefly before sitting back and raising an eyebrow

"So, _act_ like you're enjoying yourself. I won't whore you out to anyone else… yet," Jim promised and Richard swallowed, still shaking his head.

"I'm not going to fuck people just because you get money off of it and you tell me to."

"I haven't decided yet," Jim answered, rolling his shoulders back and leaning against the headboard. "So, go on, put your shirt on, I want to see how rough you can take it."

Richard closed his mouth and shook his head forcefully.

"Please? It's the only thing you're good for, really. Just an arse to fuck," Jim drawled boredly, examining his nails and looking up through his eyelashes at Richard. "And maybe you're not even that."

"Shut up," Richard mumbled.

"What was that, dear?"

"Shut up!" Richard tugged the shirt back over his head and stormed over to the CD player, rummaging through CDs looking for an appropriate one.

"Pick the Nine Inch Nails one. The Downward Spiral," Jim called and Richard complied even though he absolutely hated this CD and Jim hadn't even picked it out, it had been given to them as a joke by some stupid kids at school.

The first few notes of the song, but soon it sped up to a quick, choppy rhythm tha Richard couldn't grasp, no matter how much toe tapping or head bobbing he did.

"I can't dance to this," Richard said after a minute and Jim just grinned.

"Oh, just wait until the next song, you'll be fine."

They waited, Jim bobbing his head along to the frantic guitar rift, Richard wondering what he found so appealing in the distorted noise.

The next song started up. It had a more distinct rhythm to it and Richard started rolling his hips in time with it, slowly working his shirt up over his head, then awkwardly off his shoulder, all the while Jim was watching him with dark eyes.

"No, this won't do," Jim said after a moment, tugging Richard's shirt off the rest of the way and throwing it in the corner. He dug in the dresser for a moment before pulling out a button-up shirt and tossing it at Richard.

"How is this different?" the younger twin asked, fumbling with the buttons on the shirt. By this time the next song had started, another thing Richard couldn't dance to, another fast beat that couldn't translate into movement.

"Easier to take off. Sexier, you get to see little bits at a time of your chest rather than going up which just… I don't know, it's not appealing."

Richard sighed and stood for the last half minute of the song, then waiting for the next song.

_You let me penetrate you._

Richard groaned loudly and Jim scoffed.

"Problem?" he asked.

_You let me desecrate you._

"I hate this song," Richard pouted.

"Don't care, shake your pretty little ass for me," Jim chuckled, undoing his fly and pressing his hand against his half hard cock, making Richard shiver a bit. Jim would be wanking to him too, that wasn't anything new, just the whole fact Richard was _trying_ to be something worth wanking over upset him a bit.

He'd do it though, for Jim. Richard started rolling his hips with the movement, his hands running up his body from his hips to his neck, undoing the first button, then the second, then the third, so there was enough of his chest showing to press a hand over. By now the chorus had started up and Jim was singing along.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal," Jim trilled, his soft voice against the rough voice of the singer making an eery, arousing combination.

Richard undid another button, opening his mouth slightly in what hopefully looked like a teasing way.

"I wanna feel you from the inside." Jim was stroking himself in earnest now, his singing forced, he was gasping in between each line. "I wanna fuck you like an anima- _christ_."

"My whole existence is flawed," Richard mumbled along, undoing the last button on his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders, watching Jim and trying not to listen to the over dramatic noises he was making.

Richard kept moving with the music, though the rhythm seemed to have changed a bit, he adapted. He ran a hand along the adjacent arm, bringing his hands out in front of him, gliding them back to his chest, moving towards his stomach when Jim told him to stop.

Richard dropped his hands, wondering what Jim wanted now, a sudden, dark blush on his cheeks and ears from how exposed he felt in front of Jim.

Jim swung his legs over the bed, keeping his dick in his hand as he moved, spreading his legs obscenely wide.

"On your knees," he ordered and Richard started to move towards him, but Jim held up a hand. "No, crawl."

Richard closed his eyes a moment and fell to his knees, hating how he always seemed to do what Jim said. He'd probably jump off a building if Jim told him too.

So Richard fell to his knees, crawling forward until he was settled between Jim's legs, his head lowered in embarrassment at being in such a vulnerable position. He felt Jim's hand on the back of his head, pushing slightly.

"Jim, I…" Richard started, but felt Jim's hand twist painfully in his hair.

"Did I give you permission to speak, slut?" Jim hissed and Richard glanced up at his brother, unsure where the hostility had come from. Jim's face lit up for a moment and he winked playfully. It was just a game. Okay. Play submissive for Jim and everything would be alright.

"No… Uh, sir," Richard mumbled and felt Jim's hand in his hair tighten again, making tears spring into his eyes. He coughed and thought about the safe word (they'd decided on it nearly a year ago, even the more vanilla things Jim had done to him had made him close to saying it).

Pavement, he thought. The safe word is pavement.

"Go on, suck my cock, you whore," Jim hissed, pressing Richard's nose to the member, loosening his grip only enough to let Richard maneuver his lips so he was suckling the head. Jim bucked his hips upwards and pushed Richard down, making gasp and joke around Jim's cock

Pavement, he thought.

Richard pulled away long enough to gasp and cough for a few seconds before dropping his head again, lips wrapping around his brother's prick, trying to breathe around it as he ravished the length with his tongue.

Soon Jim was pushing him away, making all sorts of moaning noises and squeezing at the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. He was panting and Richard really wished the sight of his brother looking so unhinged wasn't making his trousers tight.

When Jim pulled himself together he patted the place on the mattress next to him, beckoning Richard closer. Richard swallowed hard and focused on the music that was playing. It really wasn't anything appealing, but it was better than looking at Jim's flushed face, slightly sweaty and hating himself for letting his brother, his twin, his other half do this to him.

Richard stayed where he was, Jim's gesture not a direct order. The older twin almost started yelling before realizing what Richard was waiting for.

"Come on, strip," he sighed and Richard stood, tugging off his pants and trousers, knowing that Jim didn't want him to take his time now. "On the bed, hands and knees."

Pavement, Richard thought.

Richard scrambled up onto the bed, settling with his hands wrapped tightly around the sheets, trying to look over his shoulder at what Jim was doing. That just got him a smack to the arse which made him wince. He heard Jim opening some drawers which made Richard squeak in panic because he knew what Jim kept in those drawers and he didn't want to find out what Jim was planning. Hopefully he was just getting lube.

"Hands on the headboard," Jim growled and Richard complied, his skin feeling too hot, like he might catch on fir any moment. He gripped the headboard tightly in anxiety. Richard stared straight ahead at the wall as he heard Jim rummaging around, the clinks of metal on metal objects being pushed aside almost making him sick.

Then Jim was on the bed beside him, telling him to open up wide and without even thinking, Richard did, immediately regretting it as Jim shoved the ring gag in his mouth. The next thing he did was tie Richard's hands to the headboard, wrapping rope around his wrists and over the wood, tying it a bit tightly, but not enough to cut off circulation. The rope chafed against his skin and felt horrible.

Then something was being pushed into his mouth and Richard's eyes flew open, watching Jim as he fed the dildo through the ring in Richard's mouth, making his breath sharpen in near panic.

Pavement, Richard thought.

Jim takes great delight in fucking Richard with the toy, drool dripping down his brother's chin and tears down his cheeks, but it isn't enough, he wants to feel Richard around him and _fuck_ just thinking about his arse is nearly enough to get him off, he's so wound up.

Jim slicks his fingers up and Richard strains to look behind him, feeling like he could snap at any moment, the dildo still most of the way in his mouth, acting as a nice gag to stop his whimpering and moans.

Then Jim pushes two fingers inside Richard without warning and he gasps and nearly chokes. Jim giggles and started moving his hand, trying to angle his finger to find Richard's prostrate.

Pavement, Richard thought.

The worst thing about this was the fact that Richard was still hard, despite the humiliation and pain he was feeling, he was still getting off on this. It made his chest seize up and more tears fall down his face, and he knew Jim didn't see by the way he suddenly had three fingers inside him, then there was a pause and he was empty until he felt the head of Jim's cock near his hole.

"Pavement," Richard said.

He'd been fucked by Jim before, plenty of times, but this was just too much, the stripping and the gags and there wasn't enough prep, he could just tell and Richard hadn't wanted this in the first place, this had all started out on proving something to Jim, even if it was he was just a slut.

This wasn't worth it.

Jim pushed into Richard anyway, obviously not hearing the safe word and it _hurt_. It wasn't just the stretch of muscle, it was too much friction and the way Jim was gripping his hips far too tightly and sucking marks into his back. And really, Richard thought it just made him harder, but he wanted this to stop, he wanted to get off normally, he felt like an animal.

Through the panic and ear in his brain came a hysterical thought. Well, this is how Jim wanted to fuck him, like an animal and Richard nearly laughed.

Jim was rolling his hips almost leisurely and Richard thought that this was preferable to Jim fucking him hard and he let his eyes close before he tried speaking again.

"Jim, stop. Pavement," Richard said, but the word were muffled by the gag and the dildo.

Jim ignored him, started to quicken his pace, pre-come adding extra lubrication as he fucked his twin. Richard whined, low in the back of his throat, thinking about how they didn't have any non-verbal cues and really needed them if Jim was going to do things like this now.

The fucking started to hurt again, well, it had never stopped hurting, had just become dulled, but now his arse was aching and it was just intensified every time Jim moved his hips forward. Richard wasn't hard anymore, the pain had finally taken over the arousal and he was nearly screaming.

"Stop it! Stop, Jim, please. Pavement… Pavement, pavement, pavement..." In the end it was just a chant, something to say over and over and over to stop his brain from screaming at him.

It wasn't too long before Jim was crying out and coming inside of Richard, collapsing on top of him, running his hands up Richard's arms, over the ropes to twine his and his twin's fingers together.

"I love you Richie," Jim breathed, hot on the younger boy's neck. "So much. You're amazing."

Richard just shook his head and pressed his chin into his chest, starting to hate his brother's touch, he could barely breath, he wanted this over.

Jim gently eased himself out of Richard, then pulled the dildo out of his mouth, kissing his nose briefly. Then next thing to go was the bonds on Richard's arms, then finally the ring gag in his mouth, which made Richard gasp and rub at his jaw.

"I fucking safe worded!" he shrieked, bringing a hand up to hit Jim but being distracted by the raw skin on his wrist, how red it was, how he was bleeding in some places. He hadn't even noticed before and he could barely feel it right now. He was probably in shock or… Something.

"I know," Jim said and tossed the toys onto the floor, stretching out on the sheets that smelled like blood and sweat and sex.

"Why didn't you stop?" Richard hiccupped, full on sobbing now, barely able to breathe. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in his legs and trying not to look too pathetic.

"You needed it," Jim replied simply. Richard plainly screamed.

"I NEEDED TO BE RAPED?" he yelled uncurling and pouncing on Jim, trying to pin him down but being easily flipped over and held down by Jim.

"You needed to remember your place," Jim hissed, eyes dark and Richard knew that no matter what he was feeling, he shouldn't open his mouth again anytime soon unless Jim told him to. Jim was dangerous right now, it terrified him.

Jim giggled sadistically and flopped over to lay next to Richard, pulling the sheets and duvet over them both and cuddling up against Richard's chest, making the other want to push him away.

"I'm not going to force you into prostitution, but I've realized I just want you for my own. If someone else touched you like that I might have to murder them," Jim whispered which was close to saying 'I love you' again.

Richard just nodded and tangling their legs together and pushing the duvet off of them, it was far too hot for that. Though being close to Jim, his heat was a different kind and far more welcomed.

"Say it," Jim growled after a moment and Richard swallowed.

"I love you," Richard forced the words out hating himself for saying them, feeling so filthy and used that he jut wanted to fade away and never come back.

"Good," Jim murmured and closed his eyes, already drifting into sleep, leaving Richard consciously alone, wishing he had control over… anything really


End file.
